Destroy All Whatever You Are!
by dscore20
Summary: After the events of Destroy All Humans 1, Crypto 137 has been given a new challenge... Fighting against other alien creatures! A crossover with Aliens and Predator!
1. Chapter 1

"Show me how to lie. You're getting better all the time-" "GRRRAAAAAH! Why the hell would humans listen to this?!" The little blue alien known as Crypto 137 shouted as he threw the radio across the room. After killing the leader of Majestic Corp and started living in the white house in the USA, his life had been pretty bland. He took another sharp dart from his desk and threw it across the room at a dartboard with a picture of half-naked babes on it. The dart landed right on the main girl's left cup. "Moneyshot!" He shouted when the dart hit, and his phone rang. He cleared his throat and replied, in the president's voice, "Yes, who is it?" "Drop the voice, Crypto! It's me, Pox." "Oh, hey, what's up?" Crypto asked in his normal voice. "I'm sure you're fully aware of all the disappearances that have been happening around the the country…" Crypto thought for a moment. "Uhh… was I supposed to know about them?" Pox sighed on the phone. "You're supposed to be posing as these Earth monkeys' president, and you haven't been aware of all the complaints you've been getting regarding the missing humans?!" Crypto looked at the tall stack of envelopes on his desk. He supposed he should have been reading those. "Well, what's it got to do with the mission? So what if a few people go missing? We've got an entire planet of humans." Pox was silent, then replied. "It's…. Not about the humans. It's about what's out there. The Furon empire was never an admired species. Judging by how the people went missing, it has to be the responsibility of another alien species." "So you want me to find out what species is behind this and kill them?" "Exactly! However, compared to the human apes, other species like these ones must be much more powerful. So I've cloned two more Cryptos to help you on this mission!" Crypto 137 replied angrily, "Listen, Pox, I don't need help! I can do this mission alone!" "No you can't, Crypto! Besides, I already sent them to your location." Immediately as Pox said that, two men in black suits entered Crypto's office, and undisguised into Crypto 138, and Crypto 139. Crypto 137 sighed, and replied, "They're here… Now, where do we need to go?" "I'm sending in a cloaked saucer to take you there now." Pox replied. "Okay. Talk to you again later." Crypto 137 said, before setting the phone down. 137 jumped out of his desk and met the two other Crypto's. "Crypto 138, reporting for duty!" The one on the left said, sounding like a loyal soldier. "Number 139 here." The one on the right said.

After all 3 aliens crammed into a single saucer, they shortly arrived at the entrance to a vast forest park. The Cryptos exited the saucer, and #139 started rubbing his back. "Aaah, that was so cramped in there… Why was there only one seat?" #137 replied, "Because last time I checked, I only had one ass." each alien pulled out their Disintegrator blasters, and ran into the forest….


	2. Chapter 2

Kate drove down the dirt road of the forest. The moon was shining. Crickets were chirping. Her friends, Matt, Peter, Jack, and Cassie were sitting in the back of her large minivan, playing some kind of drinking game she assumed judging by the noise being caused. Kate tried as hard as she could to tune them out and focus on the bumpy trail leading to the campsite. Finally, they had arrived. " K, we're here." Kate said as the people in back opened the sliding back door, and began pouring out of the minivan.

Kate opened her door and took a step outside. Suddenly, she saw a shimmer in the trees out of the corner of her eye. She turned around, but saw nothing there. "Odd" She thought to herself. "Hey, Kat," Jack shouted from the cabin doorway, "You comin' in or what?" "I'll be right there!" She said as she ran to catch up with her friends.

Cryptos 137, 138, and 139 had been wandering the forest floor for over a half hour by now, but didn't find anything suspicious. Crypto 139 heard russling in a nearby bush. He slowly creeped over to it, his disintegrator ray in hand. He pointed his weapon at the bush, and shoved the bush to the side with the barrel of the gun. Inside, he saw a small scorpion-like creature, with tan skin, several long legs, and a long snake-like tail. He tilted his head at the creature. Suddenly, it raised its behind in the air, and lunged towards Crypto 139's face. Crypto jumped back in surprise, and shot the creature mid-air, causing it to melt into a pile of ash. "The hell was that?" Crypto 137 asked. "Something just jumped out and tried to kill me!" Crypto 139 shouted. The two other Cryptos walked over. "How could it have killed you? It must have been small judging by the size of the dust pile." Crypto 138 asked. "Look at this!" Crypto 137 said as green ooze began pouring from the pile of ash. "This keeps getting weirder and weirder…." #139 said. Crytpo 138 poked the liquid with a nearby stick. The stick melted when touching the liquid. "Acid blood." He said. Crytpo 137 reached into his pocket and pulled out the comm disk, and a holographic Orthropox appeared. "What have you found, Crypto?" The digital Pox asked. Crypto 139 replied. "I found a small scorpion-like creature hiding in the bush. It had acid blood." Pox gave a nervous look. "Did it try to get on your face?" "Now that you mention it, that was probably what it was lungin' at." "Ah, that would be a Xenomorph facehugger. This is even worse of a situation than I thought! Aside from the martians and the Yautjas, the Xenomorphs are our greatest intergalactic enemy! You must find the matriarch and kill her, quickly, before they grow in numbers uncountable!" Crytpo 138 said, "Woah, slow down there, Poxy! What are Xenos, first of all?" Pox replied, "Xenomorphs are a parasitic alien species that are born from facehuggers planting eggs in your stomach, that will kill you to create a new one of them. They look like black serpents with arms and legs. They are fast, have an incredible sense of smell, and can climb walls. I can't explain much more, but you need to kill them all as fast as possible! Pox out!" The digital Orthopox disappeared. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go destroy all Xenos!" Crytpo 137 shouted in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter tromped outside the cabin, heading to the outhouses. He took another sip from his beer bottle, the apple-tasting liquid slipping down his throat, intoxicating his mind. He removed the top of the bottle from his mouth, and looked at the ground, and saw a weird, tiny creature. It looked like a tan scorpion with spider legs and a longer tail. Peter knelt down to it. It just stood there. Peter felt like it looked cute, yet dangerous. Like his pet tarantula at the house. Suddenly, the creature launched into the air, and latched itself onto Peter's face. It wrapped its legs around Peter's face, and its tail around his neck, while sticking a rod down Peter's throat. He tried to scream as loud as he could, but the creature muffled his screams, and squeezed its tail around his throat. Peter tried to pull the creature off, but the thing's grasp was so strong. And he was being suffocated. Eventually, the loss of oxygen caused him to pass out.

Shade, a yautja youngblood, jumped through the forest trees. When he and the other youngbloods arrived at a nearby temple for their initiation, the Xenomorph Matriarch had disappeared. Now he, and two other youngbloods had to hunt it down before it spread out of control. He jumped to a tree, and activated his EM vision. No Xenomorphs were in the area. Suddenly, he heard voices. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go destroy all Xenos!" Shade looked down below him, and activated thermal vision. He was shocked at what he saw. They weren't humans…. They were Furons! What were they doing on planet Earth? They were apparently there to kill Xenomorphs as well… Shade decided to follow them. Cloaked.

Cryptos 137, 138, and 139 continued through the forest. Suddenly, Crypto 137 heard a tree branch snap. He turned around and looked at the trees. Nothing. "Hey, what's up?" #138 asked. 137 replied, "Nothin'. Must just be my imagination…."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate went upstairs to her bedroom. It was a little small, but she still had a bed, which was all she needed. She sat her stuff down and flopped onto the bed. She was so tired, she could have fallen asleep then and there. She sat up, and looked out the window. The camp looked so peaceful, and beautiful. She hadn't gone camping with her friends since she and Bryce broke up.

It was a school day like any other when it happened. She sat at her usual table during lunch, and Bryce was there. Kate and the rest at the table were talking like normal, but Bryce just looked straight down at his food. Kate figured he must've just been depressed about his grades. He never was the smartest kid in school. He wasn't stupid, either. He just took a lot of hard classes. Suddenly, he spoke up. "Kate, uh… I think we shouldn't be together anymore. There's a lot of things going on in my life right now, and I just need a break from you." He then walked away. Kate didn't find him after that, and they hadn't seen each other since.

Kate sat in her bed. Returning to reality, she remembered Peter hadn't come back from the bathrooms. She then heard a knock at her door. She opened it, and Matt was there. Dressed in his usual leather jacket and jeans. Anyone would have mistaken him for a cool kid, when in reality, he was a little bit of a computer nerd. "Heya, Matt. What brings you here?" "I heard you crying." Was she crying? She didn't even notice. Thinking about Bryce must have really upset her. "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." "Anyways, uh, Cassie, Jack and I were gonna go down by the lake. You wanna come?" Kate thought for a moment. "Uh, no thanks. I'll be fine by myself. Also, could you mind checking on Peter for me? He hasn't come back for a while now." "No problem. Bye." Matt said and shut the door.

On Matt's way downstairs, he tripped over his shoe and fell down the last step. Jack snickered a little at his fall. "Yeah, very funny." Matt replied, dusting himself off. "So what'd she say?" Cassie asked, curious as always. Matt stumbled over his words a little. "Uh.. w-well she didn't actually...specify, so, uh…" Cassie laughed. "You didn't ask her out, did you?" Matt turned red, and looked away. "Well, anyways…" Jack said, "Cassie and I will head down to the lake. We'll give you two lover birds a little alone time." He chuckled after finishing his sentence. Cassie and Jack left the cabin. Matt thought to himself, "Shit. Forgot to check on Peter. Oh well, I'm sure he's fine…"

Peter awoke in the middle of the forest. He looked around, and saw the tiny scorpion creature on the ground. Dead. He leaned up against a nearby tree, and tried to take a sip from his beer bottle, only to find it empty. He then noticed his stomach cramping. He thought it was nothing, until suddenly, he felt a squirm, and a push. He fell to the ground when he tried to stand. He shouted in pain as whatever was inside him squirmed and squirmed, trying to get out. He looked at his stomach, and felt the creature finally burst, as a snake-like creature erupted from his chest with a shriek, killing Peter. And with that, the Xenomorph chestburster slithered off into the trees.

Crypto 137 continued to lead the group. Occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. He turned a corner, and saw a gruesome sight. An African-American man hunched up against a tree with a huge hole in his chest. "Interesting." He said. Suddenly, they heard a noise in a nearby bush. Crypto 139, 138, and 137 turned around, and saw what they assumed to be a Xenomorph jump out of the bush, with a howl. Crypto 139 drew his weapon, but the Xeno's tail slammed him into a tree before he could fire it. Crypo 137 and 138 shot their zap-o-matics at the creature. It howled it pain, and thrashed at crypto 137, but he jumped back, and avoided the attack. Crypto 139 stood up, and pulled out his disintegrator ray, and shot ti at the creature's arm. It disintegrated and the creature howled in pain, and acid blood spewed out on the ground, and some even shot back at Crypto 139's weapon, causing it to melt. The toehr two cryptos pulled out their disintegrators and shot at the Xeno, causing it to melt into dust and ash before them. Killing it. The cryptos stopped to catch their breaths, and #137 pulled out the orthropox disk, and a digital Pox appeared. "What have you found, Cryptos?" Crytpo 137 nodded toward the dead Xeno. Or what was left of it, at least. Pox also saw the dead human. "Good job, Crypto! But do not get comfy yet, there's still going to be plenty more. Do not stop until you find and kill the queen Xenomorph! You can tell it's the queen because it has 4 arms, is huger than the rest, and has a huge head crest. Pox out!" The digital Pox disappeared. Crypto 139 felt a pain in his stomach. The tail slash left quite a large marking on his chest. "Are you alright?" Crypto 138 asked. "No. It hurts like hell." Crypto 139 replied. Crypto 137 said, "Quit your belly-aching. You'll be fine. Now we need to find the queen, and fast, before this thing spreads out of control."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt lay down on the couch, reading a _Times_ magazine. He found an interesting article about Professor Weyland's new androids, when he heard a scratching sound on the door outside. He put down the magazine, and opened the front door. There didn't appear to be anyone there. "Hello? Anyone out there?" He yelled into the darkness. It had become dark outside, and Matt hated being outside after dark. He looked up into the trees that surrounded the cabin, and saw a shimmer. He couldn't tell what it was, but it appeared to have a human outline, yet it was completely see-through. Curious, he stepped outside. But before going into the woods, he went to the van and pulled out Peter's hunting rifle, and a pack of ammo.

The Cryptos hit a three-way fork in the road. Crypto 137 said, "Alright, I'll go left, 138 mid, and 139 right. If anyone finds the queen, contact the others before going in." The cryptos nodded in agreement, and they split up their separate ways.

After hours of following the Cryptos, Shade saw them split up, and he decided to follow the 137 clone. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Shade then heard a loud hissing coming from behind him. He activated EM vision, just in time to see a Xenomorph alien jump from a nearby tree, and slam Shade into the ground below. Shade wrestled with the Xeno, and dodged a bite from the Xeno's inner jaws, before lowering his legs and kicking the creature off of him. The Xeno stumbled back, and Shade raised his celtic spear, then threw it into the Xeno's chest, causing it to squeal in pain. Shade ran up to it while it was on the ground, ripped his spear out of it, then kicked the serpent's head into the ground. The creature was weak now. Shade raised his spear, but then felt a pain in his chest. The Xenomorph's tail had penetrated its body. Shade coughed up green blood, as the Xeno stood on its two legs. The serpent pulled Shade closer to it, then opened its mouth. But Shade leaned his head to the left, and the Xeno missed the bite. Shade then swung his leg, tripped the Xeno, and causing the tail to exit Shade's body. Shade stumbled back slightly, mortally wounded. The Xeno quickly stood up, and charged at Shade, but he aimed his spear, causing the Xeno to jump right into his spear. It hissed and hissed as the metal spike penetrated its body. It trashed and fought, but eventually died on the end of the spear. Shade slung the creature's body to the side, and sat down against a tree. His injury really stung. He took out his med kit, and poured the healing liquid into his injury. He roared in pain, but it soon subsided as the injury healed itself. He slowly stood up, and walked over to the creature's body. He pulled out his spear, then continued forward to find the Furons. Again.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate fell asleep in her room. She was dreaming of a serial killer finding and slaughtering her friends. She was awoken from her nightmare by the sound of scratching downstairs. She awoke gasping for air, her bed dripping with sweat. The scratching sound sounded again. Kate leapt out of bed, and walked down the stairs. When her foot touched the bottom of the stairway, she looked around and saw nothing. "It was probably a mouse or something." she thought. Suddenly, she heard hissing coming from behind her. She spun around and saw a terrifying creature behind her. It was tall, had black scaly skin, and looked almost like a serpent with legs, a tail, and arms. It hissed louder and opened its mouth, revealing sharp inner jaws. Kate took off sprinting towards the door. She got to the door, but was cut off from it by the creature who stood in front of it, then slashed its tail at her. She ducked under the swipe, and ran towards the window. Thankfully, it was left open, and she jumped out of it. She got up from the fall, and looked up to see the creature climbing through the window. She screamed, and ran into the dark woods. She ran and ran, jumping over tree roots, rocks, and ducking under branches. She could hear the creature behind her, just a few feet away. She turned left and tripped and fell down a slanted piece of land. She looked up, and saw the creature above her. She would die here, on her back, defenseless and alone. The creature opened its jaws, but before it could bite her face off, a gunshot sounded, and the creature stumbled back, green blood flowing from its face. Kate turned around and saw her savior, Matt, holding Peter's hunting rifle. "You alright?" He asked. Kate nodded, and stood up slowly. "What the hell's going on?" Kate asked when she got her breath back. "I don't know. I went into the forest with Peter's rifle, he's dead by the way, and I heard you screaming and-" "Wait, PETER'S DEAD?!" Kate asked. Matt stood silent, then nodded. Kate was shocked. She turned towards the dead creature. "How many of these are there?" She asked. Matt replied, "First one I saw. C'mon, we need to find Cassie and Jack and leave." Kate nodded, then followed Matt through the forest.

Crypto 139 trudged through the forest trail. His little feet leaving a trail in the mud. He looked up at the night sky. The stars at this time of night were beautiful. Suddenly, he saw movement. He scanned the trees with his disintegrator ray, before seeing a red lazer shining from the trees. He jumped backwards just as a shot of plasma hit the ground before him. The cloaked figure jumped down from the trees, and uncloaked to reveal a tall, bulky, reptile-like figure. It had a creepy mask, and a shoulder-mounted cannon. Upon looking at the creature's chest, Crypto 139 noticed it was a female. The creature extended blades from its wrist. Crypto sighed, "How come I never meet any nice girls?" The creature shot the plasma caster at Crypto, but he jumped back and used his jetpack to hover above the creature's head, while shooting his disintegrator down below him. The creature cloaked again, and dodged every shot. Crypto scanned the area below him. Suddenly, the creature uncloaked and jumped at him while hovering. "Gah, let me go, you ugly mother-" Crypto said, while the creature grabbed his throat, and extended the blade on their other hand. Crypto tried shooting it, but then Crypto accidentally flew himself, and the creature into a nearby tree, causing them both to fall to the ground. Crypto rubbed his head as he sat up. The creature was gone. He looked around, trying to spot the creature. "Come on out, little girlie…. I don't hurt much…." Suddenly, the creature reappeared behind Crypto, and grabbed them by the neck, before stabbing them in the chest with one swift motion. Crypto groaned in pain, as the creature roared. Crypto tried to raise his gun, and the creature stabbed its other wrist blade into his gut, and he dropped it. He fought against the creature all he could with his little arms, but to no avail, as his head dropped. Dead. The creature slugged Crypto off their claws, then slowly walked away. With the Crypto's dying breath, he pulled out his ion detonator, and shot a grenade towards the creature. The creature cocked its head at the round object, and Crypto detonated it, killing the predator, before he died from his injuries.


	7. Chapter 7

Crypto 137 had been running through the forest for a while now. He turned a corner on the path, and saw a view of the lake. He looked around. No queen was in sight. He was about to turn his head and leave, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Two humans, one male and on female, making out in the lake near the docks. Crypto scoffed, "Disgusting earth monkies…" Suddenly, his Orthropox disk started ringing. He walked a few feet from the lake, then let the virtual Pox appear. "Crypto! According to all your vital signs, Crypto 139 has been destroyed! Where is he?" Crypto 137 replied, "Uh…." "I don't want to hear a lame excuse!" Pox replied. "We need to retrieve his body, before our technology falls into humans hands...again." Crypto 137 sighed, then replied, "Alright, I'm on it. Does your fancy tech show where he died?" "Somewhere in the Eastern side of the forest. Hurry! Pox out!" Crypto retrieved his disk, then head out to find his brother's remains.

Shade saw an explosion in the distance, and jumped through the trees towards it. When he arrived mere moments later, he was shocked at the find. The was a Furon dead on the ground, wrist blade markings in his abdomen, and a few feet from him, lay Blake, a female Yautja from Shade's tribe. He knelt down beside her body. Such a beautiful, yet strong warrior wasted. With a heavy heart, he opened her wrist bracer, and set it to self-destruct. As was his duty. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot nearby. He cloaked, and ran towards it to investigate.

Upon arrival of the location, he came across two humans, a male and a female. He jumped into the trees, and observed them. "You alright?" The male asked the female. The female nodded and stood up slowly. "What the hell's going on?" She asked. "I don't know. I went back to the forest with Peter's hunting rifle, he's dead by the way, and I heard you screaming and-" "Wait, PETER'S DEAD?!" The female asked, cutting off the male's sentence. They both stood silent for a while. "How many of these are there?" The female asked, referring to the xenomorph next to them. "First one I saw. C'mon, we need to find Cassie and Jack and leave." The male said. The female nodded, and they both headed off in a separate direction. Blake's wrist bracer then detonated, covering a large land mass in a huge explosion.

Crypto 137 observed the explosion in the distance. "Huh. Guess we won't be finding 139's remains any time soon…." Suddenly, Crypto heard a familiar hissing sound behind him. He turned around, and a xenomorph lunged at him, knocking the disintegrator ray out of his arms, then scratching Crypto across the face, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He fell to the ground, then looked up and saw the Xeno running at him. He rolled away to the left, avoiding a tail slash that left a huge marking in the tree. Crypto picked up his disintegrator ray and shot at the creature's head. It dodged, then dodged another shot to its leg, then lunged at Crypto, teckling him to the ground. Crypto was pinned to the ground, the xeno looked at him in the eyes, and revealing its inner jaws. Crypto leaned his head to the left, and avoided a bite, before using his Phsycokenisis to push the creature off of him. He stood up, and levitated the creature in the air for a few moments before slamming it into a nearby tree, impaling it on a tree branch. It squealed in pain, before its acid blood melted the tree branch. It fell to the ground, then ran at Crypto. He picked up his Ion detonator and shot a bomb at the creature. It jumped over it, causing an explosion behind it as it lunged at Crypto with its arms outstretched. Crypto used his Phsycokenisis again to slam the creature into the ground, then pick it up, and slam it into the ground again, and again, and again, until he ran out of focus. The creature stood up, and stumbled towards Crypto, clearly disoriented. Crypto then shot his disintegrator ray at a huge tree branch above the creature's head, causing it to fall and crush the Xeno below it, leaving only its upper body sticking out. The serpent struggled to escape the fallen branch, before Crypto finished it with a disintegrator shot to the head. Acid blood poured from the Xeno's headless neck. Crypto 137 snickered evilly, dusted himself off, then continued down the trail.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Cassie started getting dressed after their "swim". Cassie admired Jack's shirtless body from a distance while he pulled up his pants. "I've gotta pee. Be right back." Jack said before heading off into the forest. "K, don't be gone too long…" Cassie said while pulling her own shoes back on.

Jack crouched behind a bush a little ways from the trail and began urinating. Cassie and him had been going out for months, but it was still his first time kissing her. He always admired how beautiful she was, with her cute face and slightly plump belly. But he never quite understood why she chose him. Suddenly, a piece of tree bark fell from a nearby tree. Jack looked up, and saw a terrifying black serpent-like creature. He tried screaming, but was cut off as the creature lunged at him, clutching his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound, and then opening its mouth to reveal its inner jaws, then biting through his skull, into his brain. Killing him.

Crypto 138 arrived at the mouth of a huge cavern. He knelt down and felt the ground. A trail of Xenomorph saliva lead into the cave. He pulled out the Pox disk and dialed the other Cryptos. 139 didn't answer...for obvious reasons. Crypto 137 answered. "What's up?" "Found a huge cave. Think the queen might be inside." "Alright, I'm on my-" Suddenly, the other Crypto arrived from the other trail. Crypto 138 facepalmed, and 137 turned off his mic. "I guess I'm here." he said. "C'mon, no more dilly-dallying, we need to get moving!" 138 said as they pulled out their disintegrators and ran into the cave.

Matt and Kate walked through the forest, Matt ready to shoot at anything that moved. Kate following closely behind. She was surprised at how brave Matt was being. They turned a corner, and arrived at the lake. Kate and Matt saw Cassie sitting on a bench by herself. Matt ran up to her. "Cassie, we need to leave! Where's Jack?" "He's taking a piss, why do we need to leave?" "Uh…" Matt tried finding a way to put this. Kate interrupted, "Peter was killed by...something." Cassie's eyes widened. "You serious?" She asked. Matt nodded. Cassie took off sprinting towards where Jack went. "Jaaaack!" She shouted, hoping it wasn't too late. "Cass, get back here!" Kate shouted as she and Jack ran off into her direction. Suddenly, they all stopped in their tracks. Cassie looked up into the trees. "What is it?" Matt asked. Cassie couldn't reply. All she could do was point. At first, it looked like she was pointing at nothing. But as Matt and Kate looked closer, they could see the outline of a huge muscular figure with dreadlocks. Its eyes started glowing, and they all took off running. The creature jumped down from the tree, and gave chase. The three ran and ran, before Kate tripped over a tree root. She turned around and saw the creature gaining on her. She screamed, and Matt turned around and shot at the outline. The creature roared as it was shot in the gut, and green blood flowed from its wound. Kate scrambled to her feet, and continued running. Matt shot at it again, this time missing as the creature jumped into the trees. Matt looked up and tried shooting again, before realizing he was out of ammo. He quickly pulled out the pack of bullets and started loading while running away with Cassie and Kate. After he was finished loading, he scanned the trees. He didn't find anything, and the three teens continued running towards their car.

Shade stumbled away from the humans. "How cowardly of me…" He thought to himself as he continued to leave them, while healing his injuries. He was running low on health crystals. "...running away after a single shot. I should have let him have me." He thought to himself again. He then found himself at the mouth of a cave. He looked around, and saw there was Xenomorph saliva on the ground. A large amount of it. And tiny little Furon footsteps in it. "The Matriarch must be here." He thought to himself. He cloaked and entered the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

Crypto 137 and 138 searched the maze of a cavern. The entire place had been turned into a Xenomorph hive. Every so often, they would find a dead facehugger on the ground, or an opened facehugger egg. The Pox disk rang, and Crypto 137 answered it. The digital Pox appeared, and shouted, "Crypto, have you disposed of 139 yet?" "He's already been taken care of. I saw an explosion in the area he died in. It's all good." Crypto 137 explained. Pox gave a confused look, "Really? Because according to his vital signs, he's still alive!" "The hell?!" Both Cryptos shouted in almost exact unison. Pox explained. "He wasn't dead… he was dyING. And while he was weakened, a facehugger just to happened to be in the area." Crypto 138 scratched his head. "So? We've killed plenty of these fuckers by now. What's the problem with one more?" Pox sighed angrily. "The xenomorphs take up similar qualities of the creatures they spawned from. For example: a xenomorph spawned from a dog would be faster than a human-spawned xeno. Could you imagine a Xeno with Furon phsycokenisis and intellect? The universe would surely be doomed!" Crypto 138 replied, "Alright, we'll find him here and end him for good this time. Any idea where he is?" Pox replied, "He should be in the cavern in your location. Just keep moving forward and you'll find him. Pox out!" Pox said before hanging up. The cryptos looked at each other. They nodded, aware of might they needed to do.

Shade tromped through the caverns, occasionally dispatching a xenomorph here and there. Each kill rendering him weaker and weaker. He turned a corner, and saw a dead end of the cavern. Using his EM vision, he saw there were six xenomorphs trying to camouflage in the hive walls. He extended his wrist blades, and prepared for a fight. A xeno launched itself off the wall at him. Shade ducked under the lunge, and stabbed his blades upwards into the xenos body, then threw it off to the side. Two more xenos lunged at Shade. He grabbed one by the throat, and smashed its head into the ground, before dispatching the second one by throwing a smart disk at it, cutting its head clean in half. The first one stood back up, and lunged at Shade's back, but he turned around and stabbed his spear into its body, then skewered the xeno below his feet with the same spear. He pulled his spear ot and jumped backwards, avoiding another xeno attack, before lunging at the xeno that missed him, and stabbed both wrist blades into its abdomen. The xeno hissed and shrieked, and acid blood got on Shade's armor. He threw the xeno off to the side, and ripped off his chestplate so the acid wouldn't get to his chest. The 5th xeno jumped off the wall, and Shade roundhouse kicked it in the face, causing it to stumble back, while the 6th xenomorph lunged at Shade's behind, but he spun around and shoved his smart disk into the serpent's head, splitting it in half. The last xeno that was kicked away lunged, but ducked under Shade's spear stab, and used his tail to trip him. The xeno jumped on top of Shade, and opened his mouth, but Shade grabbed the Xeno's tongue-mouth mid-air, and struggled to keep it away from his face. He then ripped the mouth out of the xeno's mouth, then punched the Xeno off of him. The Xeno stood up, acid blood flowing from its mouth. Shade stared it down, then lunged at it with his spear, stabbing at the side of its head, clean through the brain. Shade then ripped the spear out of the creature's skull, and looked around at his massacre. He sheathed his spear, and retrieved his smart disks, before he saw something familiar hanging on the walls of the hive. It was another yautja! Shade walked over to him, he seemed unconscious. There was a dead facehugger next to the yautja's body. The fellow predator was also unmasked. Shade knew what had happened. He knew what he had to do. He took off the fellow predator's plasma caster, and attached it to his shoulder, before shooting him in the gut, killing the abomination inside him. Disaster averted. Now since that was taken care of, he continued searching for the matriarch.

Crypto 137 and 138 walked through the caverns. They got to a huge room in the cavern, where humans were hung on the wall, impregnated by facehuggers, and killed. The edge of the room overlooked a huge cavern lake, largely polluted by people who went on tours. The cryptos searched the walls. Their fallen brother had to be here somewhere. "Graaaaaaah….." The Cryptos heard from the walls. It was Crypto 139! He was awake. There was an opened egg in front of him, and a dead facehugger by his feet. Crypto 137 shouted, "Brother! Don't worry, we'll get that thing out of you!" Crypto 137 concentrated with his phsycokenisis, trying to put the creature to sleep or something so that they could do an operation on him in the mothership. But the creature's mind wouldn't budge. "Hurry up! It'll bust any second!" Crypto 138 said, rushing his friend. "It's no use… I'm finished." Crypto 139 urged, "Just kill me already!" Crypto 137 growled, "Just stop and… let… me...focus..gah!" Suddenly, a xenomorph chestburster bursted from Crypto 139's chest, killing him. This chestburster was different. It had gray skin under all the Furon blood, and its head was slightly larger than normal. "No...No, no, NO!" Crypto 138 shouted, and tried stomping on the small creature. It slithered away, dodging stomp after stomp, before Crypto 137 switched to his zap-o-matic weapon. Suddenly, Crypto 138 shouted, "Brother, behind y-" The queen appeared behind Crypto 137, and used her tail to smack Crypto across the chamber. He rolled across the ground, fell over the edge of the room, almost falling into the polluted lake below, instead grabbing onto the edge of the platform. While grabbing onto the edge, Crypto 137 dropped his zap-o-matic into the water below, electrifying the water below him. He tried using his jetpack, but it was damaged from the tail smack. The matriarch roared at the standing Crypto 138. "Well, aren't you one big momma?" The queen roared again, ebfore charging at Crypto. He jumped and rolled to the side as the queen missed, slamming their hand into the ground where Crypto once stood. "Could use a little help here!" Crypto 137 shouted as he hung onto the edge above the electrifying water. "Working on it!" Crypto 138 shouted as he pulled out his disintegrator ray, then pulling the trigger, only for it to make a clicking sound. Confused, Crypto looked at his gun, to see a blinking orange '0' over the ammo indicator. He gulped, and chuckled nervously, and the queen stabbed their tail towards Crypto. He used his jetpack to jump over it, firing his zap-o-matic at the creature from above. The queen used their arm to block the lightning. Crypto's jetpack ran out of fuel, so he jumped to the ground. The queen swung at Crypto with her tail again, but he ducked under the tail, and rolled between the queen's legs, ending up behind her. He pulled out his anal probe gun, and shot it into the queen's ass. She screamed in pain while grabbing her behind. "Haha!" Crypto shouted victoriously, before the queen used their smaller pair of arms to grab into their chest, and rip the anal probe drone out of their stomach, causing them to screech in pain. The queen then threw it to the ground, ad smashed it. "K, guess that didn't work…" Crypto 138 said. "Any day now?" Crypto 137 shouted from his ledge, beginning to lose his grip. The queen grabbed Crypto 138 in their fist, and brought them close to her mouth. They screeched into his face, about to kill them, but Crypto pulled out his ion detonator, and shot a grenade into their mouth. The queen dropped Crypto, and clutched their throat, before the bomb detonated, causing their entire head to explode. "Ha! Eat that you son of a bitch!" Crypto shouted victoriously. He then remembered Crypto 137. "I'm coming!" He said as he rushed over to Crypto 137's ledge. Crypto 138 grabbed Crypto 137's arm, and started pulling him up. Suddenly, though, Crypto 138 got slammed into the ground, causing him to drop Crypto 137 into the electric water, killing him instantly. "Nooooo! What the hell!?" Crypto 138 shouted, the creature that shot him with plasma uncloaking to reveal to be a yautja. The predator lunged, and grabbed Crypto by the throat, growling softly as he extended the wrist blades on his other hand. Crypto 138 lifted his legs, and kicked the creature in the face, forcing them to stumble back. Crypto got to his feet, and the yautja known as Shade stared down at his next kill….


	10. Chapter 10

Kate, Cassie and Matt finally arrived at their minivan. Kate fumbled with the keys, suddenly noticing a little tan scorpion on the ground. She screamed, always being afraid of small things. The creature lunged into the air, and she held out her hand, stopping it from latching onto her face, but the creature wrapped its tail around her neck, choking her. She choked as she struggled against the scorpion, when Matt ran up to her, and grabbed its tail, removing it, and throwing it to the ground, before shooting it with the rifle. "We've gotta move!" Cassie shouted as Kate regained her breath. Suddenly, Cassie screamed. Kate and Matt turned around to see the creature from earlier grab Cassie by the neck. It was now uncloaked. "No!" Matt shouted as he aimed to take a shot, only for the creature to turn its head and throw a weird disk at Matt's gun, causing it to split in half, useless. The creature then continued to rip Cassie's head out of its neck, taking part of her spine with it. "No! No! No!" Kate cried as Cassie, her best friend, died before her. Kate ran up to the creature, and kicked it in the groin, causing it to peel over slightly, before backhand slapping her across the forest, into a tree. Matt grabbed a nearby tree branch, and struck the creature with it from behind, the branch snapping against the monstrosity's helmet. It turned around, and stabbed at Matt, missing and hitting the ground as he jumped back. Kate then saw a STOP sign on the ground, probably run over by a careless driver a long time ago. She picked it up, and stabbed the sharp, severed metal end into the creature's back. It roared in pain, then Matt stood up, ran over to the creature and punched it in the face, hurting his hand on the helmet. The creature took out an odd-looking disk, and used it to cut the metal pole of the stop sign, freeing him. He turned around, and charged towards Kate. She raised the stop sign and slammed the metal hexagon into the creature's head, disorienting him. Matt then took out his pocket knife, and jumped on the creature's back. The creature thrashed, and tried throwing Matt off, but he held firm, and stabbed the knife into the creature's neck. The creature roared in pain, and eventually fell to the ground on its knee. Matt fell from the creature's back, and rolled onto the ground, gasping for air. Kate got the van started, and Matt entered, and they drove away.

Shade charged at Crypto 138 with his wrist blades, but Crypto used his phsycokenisis to levitate the predator in the air. Shade then took out his smart disk and threw it at Crypto. He used his phsycokenisis to hold it in the air, causing him to release Shade. After being released, Shade ran at Crypto and tried stabbing him, but he flew into the air with his jet pack. Shade's smart disk returned to him, and he threw it at the ground. The disk bounced off the ground, and sliced through Crypto's jet pack, causing him to fall to the ground. Shade then leaped through the air towards Crypto, but he dodged to the left, rolling on the ground. Crypto shot his zap-o-matic at Shade, but he used his wrist blades to conduct all the electricity. Crypto's zap-o-matic overheated, and Shade charged at him with electric wrist blades, and stabbed at him, but missed and stabbed into the ground. Crypto then jumped onto Shade's shoulder, and rolled behind him. While Shade's back was turned to him, Crypto shot the zap-o-matic at his back. The predator roared, and fell to his knee. Crypto's zap-o-matic overheated again, and Shade turned around. His plasma caster was trashed from the electricity. He ripped it off, then popped the two knobs on his mask. This worthy challenge deserved to see his face. He thought. He then took off his mask, revealing the ugly face of a yautja. Crypto looked away, disgusted. "You're one ugly mother-" "Don't…" Shade said in his broken English. "-fucker." Crypto finished hesitantly. Shade charged at him, pissed. He stabbed at him with his spear, but Crypto jumped back. He shot the zap-o-matic again, but Shade threw his spear, causing Crypto to dodge, but the spear still stabbed through his weapon, splitting it in half. Shade then charged at Crypto, throwing a left hook, then an uppercut, but Crypto dodged them both, then used his phsycokenisis to throw Shade away. He landed almost silently on his feet, then roared in annoyance. Shade sprinted towards Crypto. Crypto noticed Shade's spear in the ground next to him. He used his phsycokenisis and lifted it up, and threw it into Shade with one swift motion. The metal penetrated Shade's kneecap, causing him to stumble slightly, and roar in pain. He reached for his leg, and ripped the spear out of his knee. Crypto charged his ion detonator, and shot a grenade at Shade. Shade then rolled to the right, avoiding the blast. Crypto shot again, but this time, Shade grabbed the grenade out of the air, and threw it back before it detonated, sending Crypto flying. Crypto jumped up. All his guns were destroyed, and his shields were badly damaged. He stood little to no chance now. Shade sprinted towards him, and Crypto tried running away, towards the cave entrance, but Shade was too fast, and grabbed Crypto by the back of his neck. Crypto struggled to break free from the predator. "Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Crypto shouted, as Shade extended his wrist blades on one arm, but then Crypto had an idea. He used his phsycokenisis on a huge rock hanging from the ceiling above, cauding it to fall down. Shade dropped Crypto, and held his arms up, catching the boulder. Shade roared again, the huge boulder hurting his arms. Crypto ran away, again, towards the cave exit. Shade suplexed the boulder, and threw it away, before pursuing Crypto.

Crypto exited the cave, before looking behind him, to be met with a punch in the face, knocking him to the looked up, and saw Shade above him. Crypto knew he was doomed. No doubt about it. He then saw something above the cave. It jumped down, and tackled Shade to the ground. It was the Furon-based Xenomorph. Shade roared as he wrestled with the abomination before him. The creature used its claws to dig into Shade's chest cavity, and Crypto started to run. But then he turned around. He looked at the scene behind him. The predator looked at Crypto, his eyes burning with both hate, and a hint of asking for mercy. Crypto sighed, and used his phsycokenisis to throw the abomination in the air, slamming it against the cave wall, then controlling a tree branch to impale the creature in the chest. It screeched it pain, and then Crypto smashed it with a nearby rock, in the skull, killing it. Crypto fell to his knee. He had used the last of his concentration on doing that. He looked up, and saw Shade in front of him. Shade looked from the remains of the dead Xenomorph, then back to Crypto. "...thanks…" was all he could manage to say, before walking off. The fight had mortally wounded Shade, and he needed to rest. He cloaked, and jumped through the trees towards his parked ship.

Epilogue:

Shade dropped a self-destructing wrist bracer from his ship, killing the xenomorph hive and every alien in it.

Kate and Matt tried telling their story to the police, and family and friends, but no one believed them.

Crypto 138 also had his business to attend to. Without Crypto 137, he now had to take up duty disguising as USA's president.

THE END


End file.
